SYOT THE 150th HUNGER GAMES
by Tennielover19
Summary: It is the 150th annual hunger games. The rebellion has been subdued and defeated by the Capital. President Caroline Hail is ready to punish the Districts. The twist this year? No killing after the initial blood bath until the announcement is made. Sponsors can save a tribute once, and then the tribute can be killed at anytime EVEN during peacetimes. I DON'T OWN HG. T for violence.
1. SUBMISSIONS

It is the 150th annual hunger games. The rebellion has been subdued and defeated by the Capital. President Caroline Hail is ready to punish the Districts. The twist this year? No killing after the initial blood bath until the announcement is made. Sponsors can save a tribute once, and then the tribute can be killed at anytime. EVEN during peacetimes.

* * *

**THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S SYOT TIME!**

**Fill this crap out and then PM it to me! The longer your submission is, the longer your tribute will live!**

**Name:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Training:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Reaping:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Parade personality:**

**Parade outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Romance:**

**Anything else?**

* * *

HOW I DO THE POINT SYSTEM

Leader board will be on the next chapter (when this story is completed I will move it to my profile)

Leader of the week gets a shout out!

Blood Bath tribute: +10 points

Saving tribute: -100 (1 save per tribute)

Gift: -50 (can't be like an invincible suit)

Death suggestion: -50

Inflict injury: minor -10 medium -25 serious -50 critical -100

Mutation revenge: -100

Care package: small -15 medium -40 large -75

Character submission: +50 per character

Escort submission:+10 (1 per person PLEASE)

Mentor submission: +10 (1 per person PLEASE)

PLOT TWIST SUBMISSION: +10

Winner vote: +5 (can't vote for your own tribute)

Review: +5

Favorite story: +40

Follow story: +20

LOVE YA GUYS

TENNIE


	2. Tributes

**HERE ARE THE Tributes!**

**District 1.**

**Male: Zachariah (Zach) Martin-Stanwood -THGtributeD4**

**Female: Elsa DeLani- Lily03**

**(Croc9400 has submitted a bloodbath tribute here, but normal tribute has priority over this spot)**

**District 2.**

**Male **

**Female: Silver Hazelle- nevergone4ever**

**District 3.**

**Male: Fiderly Dink- Croc9400**

**Female: Genevive Mysulaki- Demetrius Hit Gravity**

**(Guest submitted tribute, member priority)**

**District 4.**

**Male: Caleb Praerio- THGtributeD4**

**Female: Astrid Cascadia- ClovelyLittleReader**

**District 5.**

**Male **

**Female: Areole Nile- August**

**District 6.**

**Male **

**Female**

**District 7.**

**Male: Osmoth Toh- Croc9400**

**Female: Jessie Vintobre- THGtributeD4**

**District 8.**

**Male **

**Female: Magnitotia Klemlian- laxlover19**

**District 9.**

**Male: Leif Makinen- Lady Livia**

**Female: Shiner Slowal- Croc9400 (Bloodbath tribute)**

**District 10.**

**Male **

**Female**

**District 11.**

**Male **

**Female: Nardia Cornelius James- BamItsTyler**

**(Croc9400 submitted a bloodbath tribute, this tribute took its place)**

**District 12.**

**Male: Jace Kingston- August**

**Female**


	3. District 1 reapings

**Here is District 1 reapings and an epilogue. Lets go! The current Leader on the leader boards is THGtributeD4!**

* * *

_Epilogue: kind of_  
"Remus!" Caroline called out, wandering into the head game makers office.

"President Hail!" Remus said, hurriedly pulling things out of drawers and laying them on the glass table in his office.

"You said the arena was complete."

"And it is!" Remus hurried over to the table and tapped it a few times.

The table came to life and above it stood the arena is its hologram glory. Caroline stood there, unimpressed.

"What's so good about it?" the president asked, paying no attention.

"This." Remus pulled up a document from the table and held it out for the president to see.

Remus zoomed in on the arena, allowing the president to take in every detail of the deadly new playing ground.

"Impressive. Happy Hunger Games, Remus."

"President Hail, there is one issue with the plan. Your hopeful ending."

"What."

"We can't have that many victors! You'd have to seperate them from their districts."

"So I will. Start the plans for the Victor's district."

* * *

_District 1 reapings_

"Zach, get down here! Your sisters are making a racket!" Silver yelled.

Zach moaned and got out of his bed. He plastered a smile onto his face before running downstairs. He pushed his sisters out of the kitchen.

"Come on you two, get out of the kitchen. Go get washed up, the reaping is today."

The girls giggled and rushed upstairs. Zach shook his head and started cleaning up all of the breakfast items scattered around the kitchen. With a clang, he set down some bowls into the sink.

"Keep it down, Zach. Let me get some shut eye. You're giving me a pounding headache," Silver moaned, touching a hand to her was gently.

"Silver, the reaping is in a couple of hours, your prep team is coming in twenty minutes to get you ready."

"Buzz off! Take those annoying brats with you."

"They are your sisters."

"Go away!" Silver threw a nearby vase at him, missing him and shattering into pieces.

Not wanting to rile up his sister anymore, Zach headed upstairs to shower. He opened the door to his room and fell onto his bed. He heard the shower turn on in Glitz's bathroom and it was soon followed by Galmour's. the twins were inseparable and did everything at the same time. He sighed and went to shower himself. He removed his shirt and heard a scream from next door. Not caring about his lack of clothing, he ran downstairs and out the door. He spotted Elsa DeLani storming out of her parent's house, her eyes full of tears. Her blond hair covered her face as she briskly walked towards the gates of the village.

"Hey! Freckles!" Zach called, rushing towards her.

"Go away, Zach!" she called to him, moving faster.

"I'm sick of people telling me to go away," he says softy.

Elsa stops, her back still towards him.

"Elsa, look at me. Calm down. It's a rough day for all of us. Today's the reaping, the victors go a little crazy."

Elsa slowly turned to look at him, and smirks, "Someone really needs a shirt."

She laughs, brushing away the rapidly forming tears.

"Hug?" Zach inquires, holding his arms out.

"Uh uh, Zach, not until you find some proper clothing."

Elsa smirks and walks out the gates. She walks a few steps and goes into the house next to the village. She lives with her uncle, Enzo. So he was a little batty, anything was better than living with her parents and three brothers. Opening the door she rushes up the stairs. She is greeted by her prep team. She gets a few stylists for herself because of her mother being a victor, but Elsa really wasn't in the mood. They paid so much attention to her, hoping that she would be a victor like her mother. Her prep team descended on her, scrubbing, plucking, and smoothing every inch of her. They said good bye as they headed off to her parents house. She has a few minutes before her stylist came, so she sat on her bed, running through training tips in her head.

Zach stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel as his prep team ambushed him. He was supposed to be the next victor of his family, so he had to look nice for the Capitol.  
After being harassed by his stylists for an hour, his stylist finally entered.

"Zachariah, you look as handsome as ever," his stylist said, entering the room.

He tossed him a bag.

"It's in there. See you later."

Zach opened the bag, pulling out a gold suit. He shrugged and put it on. He chuckled as it glittered. Looking in the mirror he saw that it matched the color of his hair. He smiled at himself. Across the hall he heard his sisters chatting as the emerge from the rooms. He walked out of his room the meet them.

"Hey, you two," he said looking at them smiling.

They were in matching gold sparkly dresses and headbands. The only noticable difference between the two were their hair. Glitz had blond hair, Glamour had reddish hair.

"You guys look great!" He said.

They giggled and hugged him. Their parents walked out of their room, smiling fakely. Their dad in a gold suit like Zach's and their mother in a gold dress like the girls.

"Is your sister ready?" their dad asked.

"I don't know. Lets go find out!" Glitz said, grabbing glamour and rushing down the stairs.

They approached the living room and Silver walked out. She was wearin a silver mermaid dress, and looked rather unhappy about dressing up.

"It's like they want you to relive the moment," she muttered under her breath.

At her uncle's house, Elsa was being pushed out the door. She stood on the sidewalk in a white thigh-length dress and white heels. She fiddled with the diamond necklace on her neck. She saw her parents walking ahead of her with her three brothers. Her eldest brothe Jasper looked back at he and smiled. She stuck her tongue out at him. That earned er a grin.

"Hey, Elsa," her friends Gemme and Mila said, walking towards her.

The three of them began walking into the square.

"Where's Jazz?" Elsa asked, wondering where their other friend was.

"He went ahead of us, something about getting a good spot," Mila said sneering, she hated the games.

They checked in at the check-in desk before heading off to their standing places. Elsa stood with some other kids her age in the 17 year old section. The district's escort was on stage as well as her mother and Zach's sister, Silver. The mayor stood fidgeting as everyone took their places. They showed the standard video from the Capitol and then the escort had the stage.

"Welcome! To the 150th annual reaping for the Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! This year is a quarter quell, and President Caroline Hail announced the twist earlier this week. There will be no killing after the initial bloodbath, unless the game maker announces a designated killing time. Tributes can be saved by sponsors once, but afterwards can be killed at any time. Let's find out who are lucky tributes are."

Mila shot Elsa a look of disgust as the escort made her way towards the glass bowls containing our names.

"Ladies first!" she reaced in and pulled out a paper. "Sparkle Hulson."

Sparkle made her way to the stage, smiling happily. Elsa began to boil over with all of the pressure she had in her life to win the games. What was a better time than a quarter quell to show that she was stronger than her mother.

"I volunteer as tribute," Elsa spoke loudly.

On stage Sparkle's face fell in disappointment. Elsa made her way on stage and stood in Sparkle's place. Elsa's mother had a proud look on her face as her daughter stood as a tribute for her district.

"Elsa DeLani! Our female tribute!" the crowd applauds. "Now for the boys!"

The escort reaches into the second bowl.

"Cologne Pinsky."

"I volunteer," Zach said strongly as he made his way out of the crowd.

Next to him Jazz was disappointed, he had wanted to volunteer. The crowd cheered as Zach made his way onto the stage. They were confident in him. They knew he could win. Elsa looked at him in disbelief.

"Zachariah Martin-Stanwood. Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes for the 150th annual Hunger Games!"

Zach and Elsa stood on stage as the received hugs from the victors.

"New plan!" the escort announced, "to move things along we won't be having goodbyes."

"But-" Elsa began to protest.

"Elsa, we don't have the time."

The tributes and the victors were rushed towards the train


	4. MESSAGE and a filler for your enjoyment

**HEY GUYS! I can't update this story until the District 2 spot is filled! SO I am going to be awesome and write this little Game maker POV!**

**CHECK OUY MY HUNGER GAMES RP FORUM HERE forum/Burn-Surviving-the-Hunger-Games/148591/**

* * *

Remus was going crazy. He had put the finishing touches on the arena. The cornucopia looked amazing. It was in the best spot ever. Under ground. President Hail wanted deadly. He can give her deadly. She wanted hopeful, he was still a little stumped about that one. The Victor's district that she ordered was underway. Large mansions, fountains, squares, shops. You name it. They had it.

* * *

**BASICALLY I need someone to PM me a submission for District 2 MALE. PLEASE! LOVE U GUYS**

**TENNIE**

**You can get extra sponsor points by joining the forum, so please do so! If you want to check how many points you have, PM me!**


	5. District 2 reapings

Remus was going crazy. He had put the finishing touches on the arena. The cornucopia looked amazing. It was in the best spot ever. Under ground. President Hail wanted deadly. He can give her deadly. She wanted hopeful, he was still a little stumped about that one. The Victor's district that she ordered was underway. Large mansions, fountains, squares, shops. You name it. They had it.

"Dillon get over here!" Silver laughed as she chased Dillon down the road towards the Victor's Village.

"Gotta catch me first, Silver," he said through chuckles as he sprinted ahead of her.

Silver gave herself a final burst of speed and caught up with Dillon, catching his arm and tousling his blond hair. The two of them came to a stop. Her long wavy, black hair was in a ponytail and it swung from side to side as she stood, catching her breath briefly. Dillon smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled, breathing deeply. A small child hurried across the street, in rags, not the normal attire of someone living in District 2. Silver looked at the kid in disgust and turned away, walking through the gates to the Victor's Village, Dillon trailing behind her.

Alcon walked back into the Victor's Village, a smirk on his face. He was walking towards his uncle's house when he bumped into a blond boy, around seventeen. The boy nodded an apology to him and headed towards the gates. He spun around and came face to face with a dark haired girl.

"Dillon?" she asked, turning to face him.

He looked at her blankly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else."

Alcon slowly let a smile spread onto his face, "I'm Alcon. Forrsita."

"Silver Hazel," she replied, holding out her had.

Alcon reached out and shook it firmly before withdrawing.

"See you around," she said, waving and walking off towards the opposite side of the Village.

Alcon headed towards his Uncle's home, pushing open the door cautiously.

"Anyone home?" he called, walking up the stairs.

After receiving no answer, he climbed up the stairs and pushed open the door to his Uncle's bedroom.

"Get dressed," he said, throwing a suit onto the bed, "reaping is in an hour."

Silver jogged towards her house, slightly embarrassed after mistaking Alcon for her best friend. Sure they looked the same, but Dillon was her BEST FRIEND. She shouldn't mix him up with another guy. She finally arrived at her house and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Silver!" She heard her dad call from downstairs.

"What, Dad?" She yelled in reply.

"Your clothing is upstairs, get ready! We are leaving soon! Don't let your mother see that you aren't dressed yet; you know how much she loves to watch the reaping."

"Okay, Dad," she responded, heading towards her bedroom.

Sitting on her bed was her sister, Matte.

"Hey, sibling sis," Matte said smiling, pushing her curled brown hair out of her face.

Matte picked up a metallic green dress from beside her and handed it to me.

"Time to get dressed."

I grabbed the dress and headed to the bathroom. I slipped it on and carefully straightened my hair. Heading back to my room I threw on a pair of matching sandals.

Alcon finished buttoning a crisp white button down as he quickly walked towards the square for the reaping. He was wearing black slacks along with his shirt as he headed in to be checked in. He stood in anticipation for the reaping to start with the other 17 year old boys.

Matte and Silver hooked arms with each other as they walked towards the square in front of their father and mother. Thier father was a handsome victor, but he was past his prime. He had thinning brown hair and steely blue eyes. He was nicknamed the "blue eyed Victor" by the capitol people. Matte and Silver checked in and headed off towards their age groups. Their mother headed towards the side, and their father made his way to the stage. He stood next to another Victor, Marvin Forrista. The mayor of District 2 stood on stage, scanning his eyes over the anxious crowd. SHe was ready to volunteer this year. She didn't tell her family, she just planned to do it.

Alcon zoned out as the same video played. He didn't need to watch it again. Finally, the mayor got to the interesting part, the reaping. The District escort stood on stage, wearing what looked like a giant slab of rock. The dipped her hand into the bowl and called out a name. Who's? Alcon didn't really care, he wasn't paying much attention. Then he heard a slightly familiar voice.

"I volunteer as tribute."

It was the girl from earlier, Silver Hazel, daughter of Quint Hazel, the "blue eyed Victor". She made her way onto the stage, wearing a beautiful metallic green dress. The reaping now had Alcon's full attention. Next to him a boy cringed, it was the boy he bumped into earlier. Alcon stood, ready for the boys to be reaped. The escort once again stuck her hand into the large glass bowl. A name was called. It wasn't his. He wanted it to be his. So he made it his.

"I volunteer as tribute."

He walked onto the stage, standing next to Silver. His Uncle stood shaking his head behind him.

"Ooh!" the escort giggled,"we have to tribute children! Alcon Forrista and Silver Hazel, our tributes from District 2! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Silver and Alcon were escorted to rooms, somewhere in the justice building. Silver sat anxiously swaying back and forth on a couch. Her mother, father, and sister entered the room, embracing her in a large hug. Her mother was smiling and crying, not sure whether she should be proud or sad. She loved watching the games, just not with her child in them. Matte sat next to silver, squeezing the breath out of her and crying. Her father said nothing, but smiled softly.

"Bye, sibling sis," Matte cried, "I'm sorry you have to go."

Their mother just nodded in agreement. A peacekeeper came inside and escorted her family out. Next to enter was Dillon. They hugged each other.

"Good bye, Silver," he said, smiling.

"Dillon-"

"Go and win, and when you come back, we'll celebrate."

She smiled and held back tears. Dillon was finally taken away and Silver as escorted onto the train.

Alcon was ready for his Uncle to come. He hoped the he would be proud.

"What is wrong with you?" his uncle screamed as he entered the room.

"Nothing! Why can't I do what you did? What my father did?"

"Because your father died because of these games. Not because he died in the arena, he died because of his victory!"

"I'm ready for this! You've been training me since I was four!"

"But you aren't prepared mentally."


End file.
